


Snow daze.

by noizy



Category: Ice Scream, 大海原と大海原 | Oounabara to Wadanohara | Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 19:44:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2241132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noizy/pseuds/noizy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shirogane isn't feeling the best and Yuikisada is there for him. </p>
<p>fluff :^))</p>
<p>Also I'm sorry this is a wall of words I can't edit it so it's not??????/?/????</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow daze.

**Author's Note:**

> This is an rp between my friend Blu and I.  
> (I came up with the ending.) 
> 
> he's shirogane u v u 
> 
> i apologize if I wasn't the best Yukisada, it was my first RP with him.

The white haired wolf trudged over to the couch, ears lowered and tail almost dragging on the ground. (If it could even reach.) He plopped down, resulting in a soft creak of protest from said furniture, shifting his empty gaze towards the floor. He fell silent as the owl looked over with yellow eyes that hid a mix of confusion, concern, and curiousness. The wolf eventually looked over, almost immediately turning his gaze back to the floor as if he was trying to hide something, “…Hi.” Smiling softly, Yukisada rummaged around in his sleeves, pieces of candy stashed away in them to satisfy his sweet tooth, and produced a few pieces that he knew that Shirogane liked, “Hello.”  
He took the pieces from him, staring at them in his hand before opening them and popping one in his mouth, “…Thanks.” The owl nodded a little bit as he turned his gaze back to the floor, content with the small response he got as he folded his hands and placed them in his lap, “What happened, Shirogane?” Neither of them said anything for a couple minutes before he shook his head, the sound of fangs against candy was the only other noise in the room. Yukisada waited a few more moments before he shuffled over closer to the other boy, gently hugging him from the side. The resulting jump scared him slightly, but the hand that ended up on his arm assured him that he was ok now. “..Thanks.”  
After they stayed like that for a little while, Yukisada reached up to the wolf’s head, burying his hand into the soft hair as he petted gently, intentions to get him to cheer up at least a little. “C’moooon, cheer up!” He watched as the boy struggled to keep his face in a scowl, but he eventually lost the battle as a soft smile appeared in place of it. Moving to scratch behind his ear, he smiled himself as he realized that the soft thumping noise he started to hear was the others tail hitting the back of the couch. “Y-Yukisada…” He giggled out softly; his tail starting to wag faster as the other awkwardly dug another piece of candy out of his stash, “What?”  
They stayed like that for a little while, Shirogane becoming groggy from all the petting and Yukisada shifting so that he could lie across his lap when it came to that time. In the next hour, both boys were contently dozing, all sadness forgotten.


End file.
